pffanonfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:ToriTheTimberWolf
Welcome! Welcome to the Phineas and Ferb Fanon Wiki, and thank you for your contribution to the Goldfish Darkskull page! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. and fan fictions! Some Easy Tips: *Please make sure you're signed in! It will help you get proper credit for what you contribute, and it makes it easier keep track of all your edits. *Every time you make an edit, please fill in the Summary line immediately to the left of the Save page button. This will help everyone see why you made the change. To help you remember, go to and click the Editing tab. Make sure there is a check mark in the box next to "Prompt me when entering a blank edit summary" and click Save. *If you are new to this site or wikis in general, please visit the "New to the Wiki?" (disregard "What doesn't go here") page for an outline of some of the main parts of our wiki and links to pages that tell you how to edit. It will also explain why edits are sometimes changed or undone. * is a great first stop each time you visit, because you can see what other people are editing right this minute, and where you can help. Additional guidance on what needs updating can be found on your "Wiki Activity" page. *Questions? If you still have questions, you can ask at the the "discussion" page associated with each article, or post a message on my talk page. *You may want to adjust yourself to the Policies of the wiki, to make sure all of your contributions are on the line. *Get Involved! Once you've edited a couple of pages, check out our IRC Chat room and Downtown Danville to weigh in on issues pertaining to the site. An even easier way is to carry your way around and see the active blogs and get yourself known in the community. A wiki is a democratic place and your input is very much encouraged. General Rules *Categorize pages with Fanon Works *If it's a Character page, add the category Characters, it's gender (Males/Females), age group (Adults, Kids, Teens) and other groups (Troops, Villains, etc.) *If the page is in dialogue format, insert the category Dialogue. If it is in diary format, insert the category Diary. If it is a Q and A, insert the category Q&A. *Blogs are not to be categorized; it will automatically categorize itself. *Do not make minor edits (example: Spellcheck) without an edit summary. *If you are creating an article where other users can edit, don't forget to insert the category Editors Limit, following by the number of editors in the page The limit of users that can contribute on the same page is 5. If there is already 5 users contributing, change the template into If a page happens to be edited by more than five people, it will be deleted (effective January 2011) *Do not make new categories without any of the administrators permission. Any new category that is made without permission, or doesn't benefit any user, or is just a random category, will be removed and deleted. However, new categories to categorize pages specific into a group or to a user is allowed. *Never use profanity, vandalize and insert random gibberish into articles/talk pages. Doing so will result to a block. *Do not copy other user's work. (Either it's a story or a character or an image.) I'm really happy to have you here, and look forward to working with you! -- Daisy56 (Talk) 19:18, January 15, 2011 — Note: This is an automated message, please be patient while waiting for a response to questions as there may not currently be an admin logged in. Welcome to the Wiki! Hello! Welcome to the wiki! I hope you enjoy your experience here. I have been here for sometime now, so if you have any questions, feel free to ask. I am External Storage! (SD) (talk) 19:39, January 15, 2011 (UTC) Bonjour! I'm Really Big Hat, but you can call me RBH if you want, I really don't mind. I hope you enjoying being here as much as I do. ^.^ Really Big Hat [the custom siggy's not working T_T] (talk) 19:44, January 15, 2011 (UTC) Welcomez Welcome to the Phineas and Ferb Fanon Wiki! I'm Daisy56, one of the admins on here, and ask me anything if you need help. [[User:Daisy56|'Daze']][I float softly, alone, above the clouds...] 21:16, January 15, 2011 (UTC) Um, Tori, I have a comment concerning your character Tori the Timber Wolf. It's best you don't put comments on her page claiming she's like the supreme and only true love of Perry, because it isn't true. On here, we have many people that ship Perry with other characters; for example, I ship Perry with Kiki the Fox. I'm not saying that You should delete Tori, it's just don't go around and saying that's Perry's true love, because I'm sure that'll spark a huge war. Trust meh; I know. Thankz! [[User:Daisy56|'Daze']][I float softly, alone, above the clouds...] 21:22, January 15, 2011 (UTC) I meant, like, you can ship her and Perry together, just don't say their the only true love. [[User:Daisy56|'Megamind Rockz!']][Insert guitar solo here] 21:36, January 15, 2011 (UTC) Yeah. What Daisy said. There are even some people who ship Perry with a platypus version of Vanessa. Just saying. Stacy: Hi Coltrane. Coltrane: Hey. Don't worry, it's okayz. I did that when I came here, with one of my characters. [[User:Daisy56|'Megamind Rockz!']][Insert guitar solo here] 01:44, January 16, 2011 (UTC) Nothing much XD I'm just thinkking of something for the wiki's anniuversary... [[User:Daisy56|'Megamind Rockz!']][Insert guitar solo here] 22:23, January 21, 2011 (UTC) It did, by the way. Ferblover and PremierChannel and I had a huge fight because he was using our characters without permission, and he eventually left a wiki, and refuses to come back. Good riddance. [[User:Daisy56|'The Cat in the Hat!']]Oh the thinks you can think! 19:10, January 22, 2011 (UTC) We do not cuss on this wiki, since this is obviously a children's wiki. Please note that if you do that again, I will have to block you at least three days. Thankz! [[User:Daisy56|'The Cat in the Hat!']]Oh the thinks you can think! 19:16, January 22, 2011 (UTC) Well, even though I do cuss a bit (but only when I'm mad as heck), I think it's very inappropraite for kids like us to do that. Plus, you don't see anyone on Phin and Ferby do that, hmmm? [[User:Daisy56|'The Cat in the Hat!']]Oh the thinks you can think! 18:01, January 23, 2011 (UTC) D: I'm sad to hear that you are leaving! Mad Hatter I like hats! 17:43, February 3, 2011 (UTC) Look, I understand you're a bit irritated with us, but you do not ever create a page simply to express how much you hate this place, that we're a dump, that you're leaving us for a "better website". That's what your blog is for. And just so you know, calling us a dump is definitely going to provoke some indignant responses — what do you expect? [[User:American che|'Michiko Ohara']]{SEDDIE!} 20:15, February 3, 2011 (UTC) Last time I checked I didn't cuss on this page. And, well, I just have to say that you had a lot of potential of becoming a well-known person on here for your characters. But if you want to leave, you are entitled to your choice. I hope you go on good paths. [[User:Daisy56|'Senchimentaru!']][our generation!] 22:43, February 3, 2011 (UTC) 2 questions #isn't she a bit of Mary Sue? #Is she your OC? I'll tell you if u can when those qs r answered.[[User:Jisu Lee|''Ways to Annoy is back! ]][[User talk:Jisu Lee|''PFFantalk wiki!']] Go there now 19:20, February 5, 2011 (UTC) Go ahead and make one. and remmenber to add this: The four administrators are me, Daisy, Goldy, and Faddy. [[User:American che|'Michiko Ohara']]{SEDDIE!} 14:39, February 6, 2011 (UTC) The adimins are Che, Daisy, AG, and Fadhil. Hope I helped ^.^ Really Big Hat Numbuh 4! Hey, these are 3/4 colors! SWEET! ^.^ 14:51, February 6, 2011 (UTC) I think if you pull back a bit on the Perry thing, and also if she fights her own nemesis instead of Doof, people might not think of her as quite a Mary Sue as they did before. [[User:American che|'Michiko Ohara']]{SEDDIE!} 14:57, February 6, 2011 (UTC) She is *snap* okay! -Che (because my phone isn't letting me use the tildes) i just got an idea for a charictor for you! Torry the Timber Platypus. For some reason this is the only grey platypus in the show. I think you know where i'm going with this.[[User:Jisu Lee|''Ways to Annoy is back! ]][[User talk:Jisu Lee|''PFFantalk wiki!']] Go there now 04:30, February 8, 2011 (UTC) Club Penguin Hey :D I saw Tori's Agent HQ and I read that you like Club Penguin. Like me :) Maybe we'll meet on CP sometimes. [[User:Cupcakey|'Still thinking for a signature']]... Call the pie if you have ideas 10:15, February 13, 2011 (UTC) Re: Club Penguin Sorry for not coming. Now I'm on Ice Berg, Night Club if you want to come :) And I'm Niko Nico(the penguin dressed as the fish) [[User:Cupcakey|'Still thinking for a signature']]... Call the pie if you have ideas 10:53, February 13, 2011 (UTC)